


A Day in Diagon Alley

by Kamaro0917



Series: Second Chances and Bonus Scenes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fleurmione Kids, Fluff, Just here to bury you with fluff., Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: Just a fluffy little shopping trip to Diagon Alley for the Delacour family.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Second Chances and Bonus Scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816891
Comments: 22
Kudos: 227





	A Day in Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicNonCreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicNonCreator/gifts).



> I promised MagicNonCreator a Fleurmione kids piece for Fleurmione Week Free Day but I ended up posting a different piece instead. Better late than never :)

“Mum! Aur! Hurry up!” 

“Slow down, darling, don’t get too far ahead!” Hermione called after the eleven-year old Veela that was eagerly leading the charge through Diagon Alley, her head on a swivel. Her bright blue eyes darted around from store to store, taking in all the sights and sounds around her, her wavy brown hair bouncing slightly as she scurried along the cobblestone street. Every now and then she’d pause to gawk at a window display or a street vendor, excitedly chattering about whatever caught her attention when her mother and sister came into range before darting off again. 

Hermione just smiled and kept walking at a brisk pace. Evangeline reminded her so much of herself when she was that age and shopping for supplies for her first year at Hogwarts. Even though this was not her first trip to Diagon Alley, visits to London were a rare treat for the Delacour family. They had moved from their beachside paradise in Spain into Delacour Manor in Marseille when Fleur had assumed leadership of the Clan nine years prior. Since then, most of their shopping happened in France rather than across the Channel, and although she and Fleur often had to travel to London for work or Clan business, the girls rarely came with them. Add in the excitement of First Year jitters and everything was bright, shiny, and new for the young Veela. 

Her fifteen-year old sister, on the other hand, walked purposefully at her mother’s side with her head high and chin tilted slightly as she took in her surroundings. Aside from her chocolate brown eyes, Aurelia was every bit a copy of Fleur in both appearance and attitude. Even though Hermione could practically feel the excitement rolling off of her, Aurelia kept herself in check, acting every bit the proud alpha Veela she was. She reminded her so much of Fleur when they had first met all those years (and alternate timeline) ago. Now she realized that the disinterested and aloof behavior had more to do with navigating Veela puberty than her actual demeanor and personality. 

She was so grateful that Fleur was able to handle  _ those _ talks because some days she had no idea how to help their first born with her coming of age struggles. Fortunately there were some other girls of Veela descent at Beauxbatons near Aurelia’s age, so that had helped her immensely while she was away at school. The older girls had taken their future Clan leader under their wings, both literally and figuratively, a true testament to the tight-knit society of Veelas.

Of course both girls had received acceptance letters to both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, so she and Fleur let them decide which school they wanted to attend. Hermione swelled with pride when Evangeline chose to follow in her footsteps and attend Hogwarts; though she suspected to have a young Eagle on her hands rather than a Lion. Then again, she was more free-spirited and did have a penchant for inadvertently finding trouble, so it was anyone’s best guess which house she would be sorted into. Like her Maman, Aurelia had opted to go to Beauxbatons, much to Fleur and Madame Maxime’s delight. 

Fleur hoped that both girls would choose to attend her alma mater and not just because of her ego. She had privately expressed her concerns to Hermione about their youngest going to ‘that death trap of a school.’ Even though the archaic laws regarding creatures and those of creature descent had long been overturned, she also worried that Evangeline would have difficulties because of her Veela heritage and being far from home would make things even harder on her. In the end, she respected her daughter’s decision but made it clear that she would not hesitate to transfer her to Beauxbatons at the first sign of trouble. 

Hermione reassured her that with Headmistress McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Neville, Ginny, and Luna watching there was little chance of the young brunette getting into any  _ real _ danger. She was secretly glad that Dumbledore had stepped down a few years prior and was celebrating his well deserved retirement in an undisclosed location in the Caribbean. While she respected the aged wizard for his undeniable brilliance, his track record of (hopefully) unintentional student endangerment was admittedly very questionable. While McGonagall’s no nonsense, take-no-prisoner attitude was intimidating to most people, she prioritized her students’ safety - a welcome change in her opinion.

When that argument failed to win over the stubborn Veela, she reminded her wife that Evangeline (her daughter's namesake) and Harry’s son, Laz, was going to be attending Hogwarts for his first year as well, so she already had a friend going in. Secretly she wondered what trouble the two First Years would get into and she felt a little bad for the professors. The children of two Triwizard Champions (in their own timelines) working in cahoots were sure to be a handful. 

Unbeknownst to Evangeline, she and Fleur had several bets going regarding her first year at Hogwarts, the big ones being ‘when would they get the first disciplinary letter home and for what purpose?’ and ‘who would their first detention be with?’ Hermione guessed it would be some time in late September for being out of bed after curfew (specifically the library) with Filch. Fleur thought it would be in October for sneaking sweets out of the kitchen with Neville, Herbology professor and head of Gryffindor House, or Luna, Care of Magical Creatures professor and head of Ravenclaw. Neither woman thought it would be with Ginny. The new Flying professor and quidditch referee would likely just aid and abet whatever rule breaking was happening. 

Hermione chuckled to herself and continued along; she and Aurelia caught up to the excited girl a few shops down, her face pressed against a window.

“Mum! Look, it’s Ollivanders! Can we get my wand first?”  _ Merlin, those puppy eyes could melt a glacier!  _

Unfortunately for Evangeline, Hermione had over 20 years to build up a resistance to Fleur’s best efforts, so she didn’t stand a chance at convincing her mum otherwise.

“Evangeline Grace, I know you’re excited but your Maman would be so sad to find out that we didn’t wait for her. A witch’s first wand is such a big milestone, surely you can wait just a few minutes for her to finish her meeting and join us?” Hermione chided softly, lovingly mussing her daughter’s hair soft curls. 

Evangeline dipped her chin apologetically, “Oui, Mum… I can be patient.”

Aurelia finally let her guard down and wrapped her arms around her younger sister, snuggling her from behind and pinning her arms to her sides. She had to bend quite a bit, as Evangeline hadn’t hit her growth spurt yet and the soon-to-be 5th year was already taller than Hermione. “Really Eva, you sure you don’t want to come to Beauxbatons with me?”

Evangeline giggled and tried to swat her sibling away but the older girl had her in a firm arm lock. “Aur! Let me go!” She whined, though clearly enjoying the chance to be silly with her usually calm and reserved sister. 

“Not until you agree to come to school with me.”

“I want to at least try Hogwarts for a year! I already know what Beauxbatons will be like from your stories. How will I know which is better with only one data point?”

Hermione was internally rolling on the ground laughing.  _ ‘Oh, yeah. She’s definitely my daughter,’  _ she thought to herself. 

“Fine. You’ll have to tell me all about it. Especially the ghosts! I still don’t believe what Mum said about a poltergeist! What kind of school would allow that?” Aurelia laughed softly and shifted her grip so that she was holding her sister’s hand, probably to keep her from running off again. They were supposed to meet Fleur soon and unlike Evangeline, she had inherited Hermione’s need for punctuality. 

“If he’s still there, Peeves will probably throw blackboard erasers at you; water balloons if you are unlucky. It was his traditional welcome to the First Years. Once you get your wand I’ll teach you a simple repelling spell, just in case.”

Evangeline’s bright blue eyes lit up at the thought of getting to learn a new spell, far above what was expected of a first year to boot! “Ouais!” She grinned and started walking again with a newfound pep in her step, dramatically tugging Aurelia along, who had slid back into her serious mode but played along for her sister’s sake. 

Hermione quickened her pace and caught up to her daughters, taking Evangeline’s free hand so she could steer them to the rendezvous point: Gringotts. 

Fleur was already there, looking rather dapper in her tailored business suit. She had aged well, looking just as she had in her mid-twenties, with the addition of fashionable thick-rimmed glasses. Hermione found herself slightly envious of her Veela blood when she had started to notice some grey hairs popping up among her chestnut curls. The older Veela immediately perked up at the sight of her approaching family and hurried to meet them, embracing both daughters in one big hug before giving her wife a kiss. 

“Maman, can we go get my wand?!” The tiny brunette immediately launched; patience was not a strength of hers.

“I told her she had to wait for you.” Hermione clarified.

“Of course you had to wait! How could I miss such a momentous occasion!” Fleur laughed at her daughter’s antics, “And after that we can start on the rest of your list. You brought your letter, oui? Your mum has a fantastic memory but I’m sure things have changed since she was your age…” she cast a playful smirk at her wife, earning a teasing glare in return. 

Evangeline puffed up her chest proudly and pulled a thick envelope from her Undetectably Extended pants pocket. “Of course! And I have it memorized, too, even if Mum can’t remember it all.”

“Oh come on you two, I’m not  _ that _ old. My memory is just fine, I’ll have you know,” Hermione grumbled under her breath. 

“After we finish up here, Harry invited us over to Grimmauld Place for dinner. Sirius and Lupin wanted to do a little send off for the new Hogwarts students.” Fleur added, slipping her arm around Hermione’s waist as they followed their children down the street toward the wand maker’s shop.

“Oh good… we can get him and Evangeline in on the bet to make it more interesting.” Hermione whispered to avoid the subject of their wager being overheard. The precaution was unnecessary, as the girls were currently preoccupied looking at Eyelops Owl Emporium.

“Bon, more to lose to me!” Fleur joked and Hermione rolled her eyes softly.

“You wish. Should we get them an owl? I worry that they’ll be missing each other.” 

“Mmm, we had better get them one each. It’s a long trip and we don’t want to fatigue the poor creature.”

“You just want to spoil them!” Hermione playfully swat the blonde’s shoulder.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing! I’m just being pragmatic. Besides, you’re the one who lobbies for equality and fair treatment for all creatures, non?”

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but came up empty. Her wife had a point. It would be cruel to make the same owl travel such distance on a regular basis. “Fine, you win,” she conceded “Let’s go before you can think of another way to spoil our kids rotten!”

Fleur smirked, “Well there’s always Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes and Fortescue’s Ice Cream…”

“You are absolutely incorrigible!” 

“Perhaps, but you love me all the same.”

“That I do.” Hermione leaned over and gave the Veela a swift kiss before turning her attention to the girls. “Come along you two, we’ve got a full day ahead of us and if we finish before dinner your Maman and I have a few surprises for you both.”

“A few surprises?” Fleur raised an eyebrow as she watched her daughters’ eyes light up at the prospect of some treats. The two younger Veela led the charge to get through Evangeline’s list and earn whatever reward awaited them. 

“You’re not the only one capable of spoiling them…” 

“And you say I’m the incorrigible one. What am I going to do with you?”

“Hmm…” Hermione made an exaggerated show of being deep in thought. “I guess you’ll just have to accept me as I am and love me unconditionally until the end of time.”

Fleur laughed and kissed her quickly, intertwining their fingers, “Toujours, mon amour. Toujours.”


End file.
